evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Syria DeDarko
"What would give us, or even you, the right to play God and judge others?" Identity ' Alias:' Shade D. O. B: 6/6/1990 Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''In a Relationship (James Johnson) '''Last Known Location: '''New York City '''Occupation: Serial Killer / Vigilante Power (If DNA Alternate): Umbrakinesis Personality To say that Syria is a mere sociopath is a ''severe ''understatement. Cold, calculating, and narcissistic to the extreme, she can in many instances be considered the ultimate epitome of evil. She is far from greedy like most other criminals, and she only has one true goal; to watch the world burn. Pain, agony, and chaos drive her to do what she does, as well as the pleasure she attains from watching all of the above. That not to say she doesn't enjoy a fair helping of other well noted sins, such as lust and wrath, but her main one is gluttony, for the simple fact of how much she pleasures herself in the suffering of others. At first glance, Syria might seem like a simple bitch, with a fair helping of sexy thrown in to boot. She enjoys seducing people for the most part, and deceiving them as much as possible. That illusion, which allows her to trick others and toy with their emotions, is probably her favorite game to play on a daily basis. Though when it comes to convoluted schemes and dastardly plots (both of which Syria has a natural talent for), she is a stickler for details, and is easy enraged when her plans are foiled. And when Syria is angry? Well, lets put it this way; you'd be hard-pressed to find where all the itty-bitty pieces of the last person to piss her off are stashed... History Origin Syria used to be like every normal teenager once, but that all changed after her powers began to manifest. Because of the side-effects of her abilities, she initially became very depressive, and began to shun away from sunlight, which many people took notice of. People began to pick on her, and hardly anyone stood up for her. It got to the point where one day, when no one was there to protect her, several bullies basically ganged up on her to teach her a lesson about being what they thought of as a "freak". They got in a couple of good punches and were ready to leave her there all bloody and bruised, but then she finally decided to stand up for herself. This only served to anger this group of misfits, who by nature hated being opposed, and they prepared to serious wound her. In the heat of the fight, her abilities finally activated themselves in full, and without even realizing it Syria's shadow throttled one of the bullies and killed him instantly. The rest of the bullies began to run in fear, but she ended up pulling all of them into her "shadow realm", trapping them there. After fleeing from the others, Syria was stuck there for a while before she finally figured how to get out by herself, leaving the bullies trapped in that dimension forever. She found when she escaped however, that it was days later and she'd been classified as missing. When she finally found her way back home, she told everyone that she'd gotten beaten up by some of the kids from her school, but couldn't remember anything since then, save for waking up and coming home. The police couldn't disprove her story and pin the murder and disappearances of the kids on her, so she was released from custody. But because of the the suspicion and rumors however, her parents relocated the entire family to Odessa. After arriving in the Texan town, Syria made contact with Claire Bennet, and an unlikely friendship developed between the two. Through this friendship, she became a member of the Hideout, a haven for Specials, people who like Syria, had abilities. While at the Hideout, she experienced several tribulations, ranging from all out attacks to infiltrations and such, before she finally left, promising Claire that she would follow Claire's ex-boyfriend, Jimi Johnson, and protect him which he embarked on his own suicidal mission. Helix Copycat While with Jimi Johnson and Jimi's father, Joseph, Syria helped hunt down the man that had tried to kill Jimi, and during that mission committed her first willful act of murder. This served as the breaking point for her, fully unleashing her dark side and awakening a hunger inside her that could only be satisfied by killing. Under the alias "Shade", Syria began her reign as a serial killer, with murders ranging from New York to California, where she followed Jimi and his father. Jimi's mission met with tragedy however when the man they were hunting gunned down Joseph, mortally wounding him. In a rage, Jimi burned the killer alive, leaving Syria to clean up the mess. After a short burial and funeral, Syria experienced an unlikely closeness with Jimi (amidst a fair amount of alcohol), and the two came together that night in an unexpected turn. After that night, Syria left everyone and everything she knew behind, choosing to live alone and refine her talents. She eventually teamed up with other Specials, normally for dark purposes, but in the end wound up walking a lonely path of path and destruction. Nemesis After over a year alone, Syria is an even deadlier killer, but has a sudden urge to rekindle some of the relationships from years past. She was contacted by Yomin Breise, who invited her to sate her hunger in a rampage against the human race. Syria fought for Nemesis with the Strike Teams, and shocked and frightened many of the others in the terrorist organization with her brutality and savagery. A chance reunion with Jimi drew her away from Nemesis, and led both serial killer and masked vigilante into a fiery romance. Liberators When Jimi was called on by his brother David to stop one of the Apocalypse attacks, Syria went with him. Together, they defeated the telekinetic Alejandro Martinez and imprisoned him in the Gloom. She returned to the Hideout with Jimi, and together with David and Syria's friend-turned-enemy Claire, they formed the Liberators to save the world. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Liberators